Love & Lust a story of pureblood romance
by angeldust889
Summary: What happens when Hermione and Luna's life is turned upside down literally? Why is Hermione so angry and why does she doubt the feelings of everyone around her? Who's fault is that and will she ever be able to tuly love someone again? Why is Luna so confused by recent events and will she be able to deal with all the new chnages in her life?
1. A new me

**All rights to JkRowling. All reviews and comments are needed and welcomed and also any ideas people want to share are welcome. Enjoy xx**

Hermione looked around the train cabin in which they all were seated feeling very uneasy. She had since her birthday last week just before school ended and couldn't put her finger on it. She was very confused about this new feeling she had as she aware she definitely wasn't sick but still hated feeling whatever it was she was feeling. Just as they pulled into the station Professor McGonagall came into their compartment smiling. "Miss Granger and Miss Lovegood I have told your parents to go on vacation as I am required to do so by law in instances like this. I am not allowed to tell you what is going on due to law but when you arrive there will be chauffeur named Lance waiting for you. He will be getting all your cases and you must go with him in his limo and trust me when I tell you all will be explained upon your arrival. You must do what I tell you am I understood?" "Yes professor we understand and will do as you have asked of us" they both replied looking around the carriage at Harry, Neville, Ginny, Ron and Lavender who were looking at them both very strangely.

"Luna what do you think this is all about? I must say I've been feeling very weird since my birthday last week when I turned eighteen although I know I'm definitely not sick. After you go through a horrific war like we all did you know when you're sick and when you're not." "What you too? I've been feeling very weird also but I thought it was just me so I told no one about it actually assuming it would just go away eventually. Would it have anything to do with the fact your birthday is on the eighth and mine is on the ninth of June?" "I'm not sure Luna. We'll soon find out anyway as we arrive in ten minutes. We'll tell you guys when we can ourselves whatever it is that's going on but please don't be surprised if you don't hear from us for a few weeks as whatever it is may require us to need a few weeks to ourselves. We won't know this until whatever it is happens so please be patient with us!" said Hermione now looking at everyone directly.

"We will of course don't worry Hermione" said Harry now hugging both her and Luna. They soon arrived and found Lance their chauffeur as he found their trunks compressing them into hand sized pieces carrying them both in his hand as he escorted the girls to where his limo was parked right beside Malfoy's limo and Malfoy looked very shocked and almost appalled when he saw them getting into a limo of their own as he got into his own one. They jumped as the weight of the now transformed trunks that had been reverted quickly to their previous size was dumped into the boot of the limo making it sway slightly before settling. "Lance where are we going please?" "Miss please don't ask me as I'm not allowed to tell you. You'll see when we get there and once we go inside Enchantment Falls all shall be explained." "Right ok thanks". "Hermione did he seriously just say Enchantment Falls?" "Yes he did. What do you think it is?" "Well judging by the name alone I'd ay it's a mansion or stately home. As for who lives there your guess is as good as mine Luna".

They had been driving for about an hour or so when they finally pulled up outside a gorgeous manor that white in colour with a golden painted trim all around the roof and windows. It looked truly beautiful. They got out and knocked on the door which opened to reveal the minister or magic inside smiling at them. "Wow minister your manor is so beautiful and breathtaking!" said Hermione smiling at him. "My manor? You must be joking this isn't my Manor it's yours." "Pardon?" they both said in unison. "What do you know?" "Nothing Professor McGonagall said she was forbidden to tell us by law." "Oh that's right I forgot scrimgeour had created that rule when he was in control the vile man well he's dead now anyway thank goodness. Ok we have a lot to discuss so please come with me into your main living room and I shall introduce you to your house elves." They entered the stunning living room in confusion following him.

"Ok you have four house elves in total here. Valley, Nora, Splinter and finally Sparkle. They will be here to service you as long as you both live and are already well paid so don't worry about it. Now for my other news. You are twins and don't actually look like that or even have those names. I was approached by your parents Mary and Bill Harper who were terrified as Voldermort was after them and asked me to change your looks and personality and separate you giving you to two different families for protection to which I complied. They only did this to keep you safe because they loved you and didn't want you to be killed by Voldermort. They were unfortunately killed themselves for going against Voldermort's pureblood ideals as although they were purebloods they would not look down on others as he had wanted then to do and so he killed them."

"I understand so far that they did this to protect us and so we would not be killed but why did we always look so like our parents then?" "Well that was down to my brilliant spell work. Your parents gave me a piece of parchment with your names and nicknames on it asking me to read it out to you. Ok Hermione your actual name is Violet Harper or Liv for short and Luna your actual name is Flora or Lolly for short. I will now revert your personalities and looks." He pointed his wand at them and as the magic engulfed them Hermione felt instantly better.

When he had finished a few moments later both girls stood taller at five nine with slightly sallow skin. Luna had black wavy hair that was mid length ending half way down her back. Her eyes were dark green in colour and very alluring to look at. Her hips were curvier which gave her an hourglass shape and her breasts had increased two cup sizes from a 'B' to a 'D' size. She was currently wearing black stilettos with a purple knee length chiffon dress and looked amazing. Hermione had the same dark green eyes but her hair was platinum blonde like Draco's and ended in the middle of her back. She was also very sallow and had a very curvy figure now while her breasts were now the same size as her sisters which added surprising weight to her chest that not previously been there. Black stilettos and a red chiffon calve length dress adorned her new shape perfectly. Looking at them you could tell they were twins but they weren't identical and had a slightly different style as well.

After this the minster left them in their new home informing them that after one hour they should go to the bank telling them that they should take an hour to explore the house and the grounds. "Liv don't it feel good to be back? Let the games begin. I swet our friends are gonna love us" said Lolly laughing "It sure does Lolly! I know we have such great friends don't we. Lets get to the bank now and do some damage to darling mum and dads account" said Liv giggling. Their personalities had definitely changes and they were loving it. Gone were the two timid girls that stood before the minister five minutes ago and now were two very straight forward, confident and beautiful pureblood women and damn did they know it. They aparated to Diagon Alley deciding to do some shopping before they went into the bank. Going into Flourish and Blotts book store they came upon Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott looking at quidditch annuals. They gave each other a knowing glance and headed over near the boys being sure to be blatant enough they would catch Theodore's eye.

Pointing her wand at the stereo in the corner that was currently playing some country western music Liv changed it so it was now playing some daft punk and began to shimmy slightly in the isle catching Theodore's eye who turned to Draco and Blaise saying "Do you know who the sexy girl dancing slightly in that isle is?" Draco smirked "No but I'm telling you now I'd like to know her very well" making all three boys laugh and Liv kind of gag slightly. "Hey Lolly what do you think of this for the kitchen in the manor?" When Lolly walked over Blaise dropped the book he was currently holding in shock at her beautiful new looks. _It worked suckers! _ Said Liv to Lolly making her laugh. They paid for the book and headed outside Aparating just inside the door of the bank so that even if the boys came out they would not be able to see them.

They went inside. "Mr Goblin man we'd like to see our family vault" said Lolly matter of factly. "names please" he said. Rolling her eyes Liv replied "I'm Violet and this is my sister Flora Harper." "Very well let me see your wands as I know they were before their transformation and so I will know if you are imposters. No all looks well. Follow Davis here he'll lead you to your vault. They got into a luxurious elevator that would take them the rich section of the bank to their vault. They were however shocked to see that vault took up a whole floor. Inside the main family vault were two separate doors one at either side leading to their own private vaults as well. Going over to a cabinet in the centre of the ball wall they opened it. Inside were two wands and two family rings with the family crest which consisted of a snake wrapped around some flowers. They both put the rings on their right hand ring finger closing their eyes as they felt the magic surge through them. Hermione stamped her foot in rage while trying to remove her wand from her pocket causing the vault layer to vibrate slightly as she realised her family had been able to break things with their perfect strength and Luna realised she could now control the weather as the elf suddenly said wow the sun is splitting the stones outside. She smiled as this was a cool new ability to have.

They both jumped as the two wands came to them and their old wands went back into the slots of the new wends in the box. Violets wand was thirteen inches as well as her sisters. Both wands were black and Floras wand had deep blue lines ingrained into the surface of it while Violets had deep red lines in hers smiling. They had combined never felt more powerful. The grabbed some jewellery, a photo album containing the deeds to the house and their birth certs and several bags of money which they then placed in their handbags which now had the undetectable charm on them. They emerged from the back a moment later as the sun got even brighter when Flora smiled. This had been the perfect day. "Let's get some lunch in El Torino. I'm starving" said Flora now smiling. "You're on sister!" they entered and were given a table in the private section where it so happened Blaise, Draco and Theo were now eating. They sat down and ordered some food. They looked at the photo album now screaming as they saw Marriage contracts in the back which did not state who they were to marry.

"The utter barbarian fools! They cannot do this to me even from the grave!" said Violet fuming and causing a glass in the corner of the room to smash. "Violet! Stop it right now! Surely that can't be right let me see that. Well this is different isn't it I wonder who it is. Our parents are so lucky they are not here or I swear to god they'd die again" said Flora as a clap of thunder was heard outside. "Flora! For love of god stop it! This isn't getting us anywhere we need to leave after lunch and try to read these properly. Everyone at the other table had been watching in awe but Blaise shocked everyone by getting up and going over to their table. "Excuse me miss but I couldn't help but see your document there and that is my family crest what is it?" "Oh can it Zabini would ya. I'll deal with you later and if you even dream of asking me how I know your name I swear to god this restaurant will be down around us faster then you can say quidditch now fuck off!" said Violet not even bothering to look up at him. "But I only want to understand why you have a document with my family crest on it". "Look Zabini I…"

She hit the floor as she fainted realisation hitting her that one of them would be marrying him. "Out of the way Blaise! Violet are you alright?" "Flora do you know now what this means? Do you even get it?" "Calm down violet I do." "And that one there has your crest on it Malfoy" he called over to Draco who didn't budge from his seat. At this Violet's eyes shot over to see Malfoy's shocked expression matching it with one of her own as she now realised one of them would be marrying him. Standing up she jumped up and down in utter rage causing the room to shake and causing Blaise to fall down. "Vi stop this! Give me these I suddenly know the spell. I dunno just give them to me" said Flora having an epiphany. She pointed her wand at Blaise who flew back to his seat landing there neatly. She then pointed her wand at the parchments saying the spell as her own name appeared on the one for Blaise and Violets on the one for Draco's.

"Read this here!" Violet looked like she was going to faint but instead charged over to Malfoy picking him up by the scruff of the neck and shouting. "I swear to god Malfoy come anywhere near me and I will destroy you now stay the fuck away from me." "Why would I come anywhere near you I really don't understand!" "I'm not marrying you so tell your daddy dearest to fuck himself." "Who said anything about marriage, what the hell?" "Apparently our parents did when we were just babies so I'm warning you now I'll have no part of this game that our very sick parents were playing. Thank fuck mine are dead is all I can say because you still have yours now come near me again and I swear you will die!" "But Violet is that your name? I really didn't have any idea about this so if you want to take your rage out on anyone take it out on my dad. I'm sorry we got roped into this scenario." At this she froze and placed him down again as tears flowed down her eyes. "I'm so sorry Draco I'm so young I can't married now or ever and not just to you I always swore after that incident in sixth year I'd never get married ever." "Sixth year? Were you two in my school?"

"Yes we were which is why we know you all. We've been under security glamour our whole damn lives which has just been lifted today and before you even ask I was Luna bloody Lovegood and this here was Hermione Granger." "Well this is a shock to all of us. What are your names please?" he asked courteously. "I am Violet or Liv and this is my sister Flora or Lolly Harper." "Wow mum and dad talk about the Harpers all the time this must be why. You are like just as rich as we are according to dad and the fact that none of us knew about this needs to be addressed." He said calmly. Still weeping Violet nodded "Yes it does Draco. I am sorry for my outburst but I've had my heart broken too many times before and I simply can't go through that again." "You know that the marriage contract will mean we must both be faithful or suffer the consequences right? Look I'm only eighteen like you and I had never even thought about marriage so we'll have to get on at some kind of level even if we only end up ever being friends it will suit me fine" stated sounding tired and defeated.

"Right ok no I understand I'm just so annoyed because Hermione had her heart broken so many times and you treated her so badly all the time. I know if you ever do love me it will just be because I'm now a pureblood and this seriously sickens me I can't even think about it." "Well Harper what you don't know about me is that my views were forced upon me by Voldermort himself and my father whose control was taken over by Voldermort who used him as a puppet to enforce his idealistic views upon me. When Harry killed him he freed my entire family and for that we are extremely grateful. I don't care anymore what status anyone is and if I love someone it is never for that reason despite what you want to think because as we know it's always easier to deal with the bad or difficult things in life sometimes rather then facing the reality of the situation. I would only ever love someone because it's how I truly feel not because there pureblood, halfblood or otherwise."

"Yes but can you ever feel love like me? I felt so much love for Ron and he ruined everything. He broke my heart so many times it damaged me. I'm just not the same anymore and I'm not sure I'd be capable of ever really loving anyone like they deserve it. Please tell your father not to enforce you to do this as I can't submit you to a loveless sexless marriage which is what it very well could be." "Oh for gods sake stop being so bloody melodramatic! So Weasley broke your heart and now he's with that plastic bimbo in your year. Astoria Greengrass broke my heart but still I'm not saying I won't ever be able to love anyone because of it. Everyone knows or should know at least that if you're with the right person anyone can experience love. I'm not saying we'll be in love because I can't as I don't know whether we ever will or not but I'm sure we can at least see what feels natural to us without giving up before we even begin".

"Violet I don't necessarily like Draco over how he was to Luna but he does speak sense. I know you don't want to hear it but as he says he was under the influence of Voldermort and he doesn't know he'll ever love you but he's willing to try which in fairness says a lot about him as the old Draco wouldn't care about anything or anyone and we all know that." "So Flora you really think you can just love Blaise Bloody Zabini!" she asked now annoyed that her sister was right of course. "Well no of course not I don't know him I mean he's always been so quiet and mysterious." She said the word mysterious with a glint of mischief in her eye which made Violet look at her sternly smirking slightly at the same time while suddenly laughing.

"Violet what?" said Lolly now suddenly shocked. Ahahahaha! "This situation is hilarious! Only you and me could change our whole lives in a day and find ourselves destined to be married to the two Slytherin kings! And you know I think we'll be in

Slytherin also as both mum and dad were. And like I give a shot what Ron thinks. He'll get what's coming to him and trust me he'll be thankful he didn't love me in the end stupid cunt! Now Draco don't fuck with my heart or I may be forced to kill you!" "I won't don't worry why don't you sit with us please. We can all eat together I mean our food hasn't arrived yet either." "Ok" said Lolly quickly. Violet jumped as she felt her stomach churn with butterflies and frowned. "What are you feeling now Draco?" "Why do ask?" "Because I'm getting a feeling that's not my own. Look I don't know how ok I just am!"

"Well I feel fine." He responded "And you Blaise?" "Well I do have butterflies in my tummy because I'm excited and nervous about being married!" "Yes well stop it because for whatever bizarre reason I can now feel it in my tummy." He blushed madly which only made it worse for her. "I'm sorry Violet I just can't help it I always get butterflies in my tummy when I'm nervous!" "It's alright Blaise the feeling is gone for some reason now. I guess myself and my sister will just feel other peoples' feelings momentarily now and again." As they sat down at the table Theo excused himself saying they needed time which they were delighted to have. She smirked glancing at Draco as she could now sense that he was worried not only that he' might never be able to love her but also that he might not be good enough for her or anyone really a thought which saddened her now. She wasn't sure she'd be able to ever love him or anyone and resented Ron for that but also felt sad that he didn't think he'd be good enough for anyone because she thought someone somewhere out there would definitely be able to love him.

"Draco I'm having that experience again and unfortunately I can now sense what your feeling and all I can say is stop as it's making me very sad. I'm sure someone out there will be able to love you and who knows if you treat me the way I want to be treated that person might one day in the future be me." "Um I'm sorry. Look as we all know these things cannot be changed so I plan to make the most of whatever this is as I refuse to spend anymore time getting hung up on status or any of that superficial crap" Said Draco making her raise her eyebrows as she could tell he was being genuine. "That's a start for sure!" she said smirking at him as the food came out to their table now feeling butterflies herself as he smiled slightly at her looking into her eyes and frowned about it as she knew she could not control them. She tucked into her pasta as did everyone else.

After dinner the girls went home leaving the boys to head home themselves as they all had a lot to think about. When they got home she burst into tears crying for a full hour until she felt better about the situation and sent a curse to Ron meaning that he would have a very sore bum for a week. She then jumped as there was a knock at her door and opened to find none other the Lucious Malfoy standing there looking at her now beautiful appearance smiling warmly at her.


	2. A new home

Violet stood staring at him for a moment before inviting him inside. "Mr Malfoy no doubt you are here to discuss our wedding contracts." "Yes I am now which one of you is Violet Harper?" "I'm Violet Harper sir" she responded looking around nervously. "Right well Miss Harper as you have no doubt now figured out you shall be marrying my son Draco. The both of you will need to live together as it a rule of the contract. You shall not however be living here or at my manor as that's being renovated currently to a brighter happier place. You shall be living in a beautiful manor I have chosen for you both to own and live in always on the coast of Sussex. The Manor has ten bedrooms, two offices, three lounges, three dinning rooms, two conference suits, a spa for you, a games room for him and a large library. Also there is a large quidditch pitch outside on the grounds." He said smiling.

"I am excited for you to marry my son. You are most welcome to the family. He could do with a feisty young girl like you to keep him on the straight and narrow!" he said giggling at her shocked expression. "Thank you sir it is an honour but I must ask you has he explained who I was and everything? Also thank you for the manor!" she asked clearly baffled by his nice behaviour. "yes he's told me that you were Hermione Granger and that your twin sister was Luna Lovegood! Oh and please call me Lucious as when you say sir I feel like I'm at work. Don't worry the dark lord may have wanted me to hate everyone who wasn't pureblood but I couldn't in the end as most of my family are either pureblood or halfblood. Draco will be here in one moment. " And as if on cue he exited through the fireplace in the room discarding any floo powder still on his shoulder. He came in and gasped at the utter beauty of the room. "Do you have it son?" "yes Dad I do".

Draco came over and kneeling in front of her presented her with her engagement ring. It was so beautiful and yet quite simple. It was from the nineteen twenties and contained a simple small elegant diamond on a thin platinum silver band. She smiled and he placed it on her finger bringing her hand up to his mouth so he could kiss her knuckles gently before releasing it again. "Now back your bags Draco as you both leave in two hours for your new manor. Violet you do the same please. You should know you will be married in six months as will your sister oh and speaking of her. Your sister can visit you at any time in your mansion." They both went their separate ways to pack as she told her sister packing everything she had which was now brand new into three trunks and four duffle bags neatly. Women sure didn't pack lightly. She said good bye to Lolly and touching Draco's hand emerged outside a beautiful mansion with trees and acres of land all around it. It was perfect.

"Uh how beautiful!" she said looking around. "I know" he said looking at her dress making her blush suddenly. "I was talking about the scenery" "yes and I was talking about that gorgeous dress and how gorgeous it is on you. Look I can't lie I'm sorry I just can't". With no idea of what came over her she grabbed him a fierce hug pulling him close to her and inhaling his heady scent as they swayed in each others arms. "I may not love you Draco but you are a very sweet man even if it pains me to say so I can't lie either." He suddenly took her hand interlacing his fingers with hers and leading her inside the house. Inside there were vintage antiques and fresh flowers everywhere. It smelled divine and Hermione noticed a lot of different candles as well.

He pulled her in closer to his chest and just held her for a while not moving one step and just enjoying the experience. She was shocked that he was being so kind to her. "Why are you being so kind to me I mean I did threaten you when I found out about the contract. I don't deserve this really I mean I was a total jerk" she said now looking into his eyes. "Because you are going to be my wife in six months and any future wife of mine deserves as much affection as I can give to her and besides I want to after what Ron did to you. I know you loved him everyone did but him actually the cunt! I just want to hold you all the time and kiss you late into the night until we're both breathless and just shower with all the affection he always failed to give you. You will be my wife soon so I must do all I can for you because you deserve all the affection in the world. Look obviously we don't love each other right now but I promise when we do love each other I will always love you and never cheat on you with anyone else. I promise" He said looking into her eyes intensely.

"Well that answers my question hehe. Thank you for that and actually I could seriously do with some affection in my life. What are we going to do about sleeping arrangements as your dad said that nine of the ten rooms here are guest rooms? I could transfigure the couch into a bed if you're more comfortable with that" she replied blushing slightly. "Absolutely not! Sorry but it would totally embarrass me. We can share a bed but don't worry I'll only ever hold you as we sleep until we're both equally comfortable with more." "Ok thank you Draco" she said leaning up and granting him his first kiss which lasted well over five minutes and we electric for them both. "I um well Draco I never knew". "You never knew what?" "I've kissed many men but I never knew it could be so pleasurable. Mmm" she sighed contently against his chest. "Of course it is when the girl actually knows how to kiss or indeed the guy as well."

As the day wore on they both got into their pyjamas and went to bed with Draco holding her gently as sleep washed over them both. She had never felt so safe and was amazed by his chiselled and toned body and how his huge strong arms protected her as they slept. She awoke in the middle of the night and went to use the toilet and when she got back into bed she giggled as her pulled her flush against his chest wrapping his legs around her moaning in his sleep and nuzzling closer to her. They awoke the next day wrapped up totally in the blankets and each other with Draco blushing at his possessiveness at night as relayed to him by Violet. "Well you see that's my subconscious trying to get you to see you're mine and no other man can ever have you" he said smiling. She told him to shut up pecking his soft lips gently which soon became a steamy make out session with them kissing for over half an hour. She broke apart from him panting while her heart raced in her chest. She had previously felt like this from looking at Ron but he had never actually physically actually done anything to make to feel like this as Draco had just done and this blew her mind totally as she craved more of this wonderful feeling.

She smiled when a house elf entered with a champagne breakfast and some roses for her from Draco. They both ate the yummy breakfast in relative silence as he held her and the flowers were placed in a vase beside their bed. "Thank you for my flowers Draco they are wonderful". "No Liv you're wonderful the flowers are just ordinary flowers and besides which you deserve them". She smiled as she finished her breakfast and dressed in some jeans and a blue top wearing her hair in a ponytail with some ballet flats on her feet.

She was surprised to see that he was wearing jeans with a shirt and some plain black shoes. For some reason she thought that if someone were to rip the buttons off his shirt while trying to open it forcefully that it would be ruined. She stopped stock still confusing Draco. "What is it Violet?" "Oh my families' magic kicked again momentarily and I now know where everything is located inside the house and on the grounds." "Violet have you ever read the story of Herman's magic lifestyle?" "No I haven't but I'd love to. Why do you ask?" "Well later on in the library I'd love bring a duvet up there transfigure the couch into a bed and read you this book by wandlight." "Wow I'd love that. Oh how romantic. Could we sleep there as well?" she asked becoming very wet at the idea of having wild sex and screaming loudly in a library as her face her turned bright red which he noticed immediately.

"Why are you blushing so much?" "I just had an embarrassing thought of something I'd like to do someday and it made me blush." "What was it?" "Oh I can't say I'm too shy and embarrassed!" "Was it a fantasy?" "Yes it was." "Please tell me then". She told him about her fantasy of her shagging in a library and screaming from the pleasure. "That's freaky…" "Oh I know…" "Not that it's just freaky because that's one of my fantasies along with doing in the prefect style bath we have here someday." "And that's my other one clearly we have more in common then either of us realised. Would you like to go for a fly around the grounds here with me?" "I'd love to but I thought you were afraid of flying?" "No Hermione was I actually love flying" she said smiling as she thought of it. "Would you ride my broom?" he asked suddenly aware of his use of a highly embarrassing double entendre. "With you? Yes I'd love to but only if you direct it and I get to hold you or I can direct it and you can hold me whichever you prefer. He decided he wanted to hold her from behind.

He mounted the broom behind her and wrapped his arms around her but eventually was unable to fight the urge he had to place some kisses on her neck. She squealed in delight making the broom swerve to avoid a tree. "Draco stop it! It feels so good I think I might crash this broom if you don't stop." He sucked in part of her neck and she exploded on his broom as waves of pleasure engulfed her body. He was very shocked to see she had just experienced and orgasm while on his broom which to him was exceptionally hot. "Can I ask you something?" he asked as they landed in a tree house that was massive that had obviously been designed with romantic nights sleeping in the garden in mind. As they entered the room that was like a stunning love paradise in design she looked around in awe as did he.

"Yes you may." "Did you seriously orgasm just now on my broom?" "Yes clearly the idea if flying around and being kissed anywhere is a turn on!" "That's so hot!" "Yes it is" she replied now glancing at his pants that stuck out like a mile. "Oh how awkward I'm sorry I can't help it. The fact that me kissing your neck while we were flying on my broom made you orgasm is a serious turn on for me" he said looking into her eyes with very alluring eyes of his own. Soon enough they were snogging for the fifth time that day. We have to stop all this kissing she thought feeling her knees becoming weak and as though she wouldn't be able to hold herself up. He must have read her mind as he now had her in his arms still kissing her as she wrapped her legs around his waist to steady herself.

"We have to stop this it's exciting me too much. I never imagined kissing could be so sexy" she said quite bluntly. "I want to make you finish again for me. That was so hot on my broom. Can I make you finish?" she nodded her response as he kissed her neck and massaged her boobs through her top till he felt two large stiff peaks and massaged them with his finger making her moan slightly. Waving his wand at her crotch area while he still kissed her he ensured that every move he made on her nipples would be repeated against her wet pussy as though he was the one doing it. As he firmly pinched and rubbed her nipples she arched into him a little bit more. "Hmm I'm oh god!" she shrieked climaxing and bucking all over him as she came again panting. After this they walked hand in hand all around the garden stopping to kiss occasionally.

He was thoroughly and slowly changing her view of him. That night as they lay in bed she asked if she could finished him off the muggle way to which he raised his eyebrows. "With your mouth or your hand?" "Neither just watch what happens and go with it". She pointed her wand at stomach as a flashlight emerged in her hand. Looking at the top of the flash might he saw it was in fact not a light but looked like a vagina. "I will rub this up and down your length until you come. It's designed just like my vagina so it's like shagging me without all the work as this is what my vagina feels like. She put some lube on him and slid the flashlight over his ten inch member making his eyes go wide. "Do you usually feel so snug and warm?" "Yes!" she responded going faster until he exploded screaming her name as he came. She cleaned him up and lay on his chest falling asleep and he soon followed her smiling contentedly.


End file.
